Changes you
by Boss DragonGirl
Summary: Maria is the personification of the Philippines and this a high school fan fiction. They will go by their human names. I will make things up as I go, so if you want to keep reading or suggest some thing, comment. I am new to writing in this actual website. I have wrote in another one, W-a-t-t-p-a-d! Starting to on D-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia is not mine and I have no official name for the school, so Hetalia high is it for now. Gimme a real name!

-Chapter, or Part 1

It's morning in the Philippines and a girl was up early. With a smile on her face, she gets ready. Her plane leaves in a few hours.

"Oh, goody! I can't wait to travel!Po~"

In school, the student body president and members were in a meeting.

"Okay, does any one have any ideas on welcoming the new student?"

The boy was Arthur, or Britain. He was looking for a hand raised and called Ludwig.

"Perhaps we should have some one guide her a round the school, and escort."

Arthur liked that idea and they made some progress, until France found Peter spying on them.

"Peter, you're suppose to be in class!"

"Well, I wanted to know who the new student is!"

"You don't even have her in your class! She will attend the high school half with the teens."

He huffed and went out the room with Raivia trying to console him. He just started to wine.

The girl was at the air port and waited in line. She looked a round her. This will be a while, but she smiles like she is not board.

 _I want a Mango~_

The girl had her turn to go through the check points and finally got on the plane. The flight was relatively quiet, she took a nap and a snack at one point. Next to her was a talkative fellow.

"Hi, this is, like, my third time, like, flying! Of course the first two times, I, like, flew the planes my self!"

"Oh, really? Po~ That sounds wonderful, Po~"

They talked and talked and talked so much, people wanted to kick them off the plane, or at least parachute them self off.

"Oh! I, like, totally forgot! My name is, like, Feliks. You?"

"Maria, Po~"

"Maria sounds like a totally cool name!"

"Really? I love your name too! Po~"

"Oh, thank you! What is, like, your favorite fruit?"

"Mango~"

"Like, totally cool! So, like anyways, I love Ponies!"

"Ponies? I have never seen a pony up close before, Po~"

"What!? You should, like, totally come over to my house! I'm going to Hetalia High, in-"

"Excuse me, sir, miss. But, can you quiet down? You are disturbing the others..."

"Oh, well, sorry flight attendant lady. We'll try to keep it quiet. Po~ Here, have this, Po~"

"O-oh my! That! I couldn't, I mean-"

"Please, she, like, wanted you have it. You will, like totally hurt her feelings, if you like don't except it."

"Oh...o-okay...thank you..."

"Your welcome bye~"

 **Hey, this is what I have so far. I don't know how this web site works. I just started to write in this particular web site. I'll try to add to this, if I can figure it out.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

* * *

Im Yong Soo was board. Listening to music and reading a Manhwa three times. He sighed.

"I need to get a new Manhwa..."

He got up, turned the music off and set the Manhwa down.

He walked down the hall until he found Yao Wang talking to a French guy.

"You asked if you could go out with his niece? Now, you're in hiding?"

"Yes, he is over reacting!"

"That part is true...I mean, shooting a gun at your head?"

Suddenly Yao was pushed and he heard laughter. He growled.

"Im Yong Soo..."

Yong Soo ran for it, still laughing. Yao had a fist raised and shock it in anger. He chased him. The French guy felt a chill and ran too. The guy shooting at him found him.

* * *

In the air port, Feliks and Maria were walking to a taxi.

"So, you're going to Hetalia high?Po~"

"Yeah, I, like can't wait to see some old friends!"

"Cool, I'm going there too! Po~"

"That's great! Then we can totally keep in touch! You can see my pony! His name is Pony! He is like so cute, you will love him!"

"I can't wait, Po~"

In the taxi they talked for an hour, until the taxi was stopped. A guy pointed a gun at them. They did not react.

"Gimme your money!"

Maria just got out her taser and zapped him. Then Feliks and Maria got out and kicked him on the ground. They tied him to a pole and pulled his pants down, they called the police. Getting in the taxi again, they went back to talking like nothing happened. The taxi driver sweated bullets.

* * *

Alfred and Antonio were careful not the wake up Ludwig, as they finished their master piece. Then Yong Soo came running to them as Yao Wang was chasing him. They knocked Antonio over and then he fell off the latter he was on, which made him drop Alfred on top of Ludwig. Waking him up.

"What the?"

Alfred looked at him and nervously grinned, he threw a pillow at him and ran. Ludwig looked at his room, him self, and out the window. He got made and chased them all down.

"Get back here!"

Arthur got involved in the mess. After a lot of yelling and punishment, things got quiet. If you call constant complaining, quiet?

"When you are all done, dentition and extra homework."

"What? Not cool! Hero's don't get home work!"

"Shut up, you git! Bla, bla bla bla!"

Alfred stopped listening and ran off. Arthur called reinforcements to get him.

* * *

"Say, my apartment I'm like, staying at is two blocks a way from the like, school. If you, like don't have any where..."

"Oh yes, but I don't want to trouble you. Po~"

"Non sense! Like, no trouble at all! I would totally love to have you stay!"

"Oh...If you insist, Po~"

* * *

 **Bye, see ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

* * *

Tai Yodsuwan, or Thailand was sitting in his room studying. Some one knocked on his door, when he opened it. Chung Lien was standing there with a, surprising happy face. Even though, she still wasn't smiling...

"Lien? Ana~"

"She's coming."

He had a questioning look, until it dawn on him. He smiled and said good bye. He sat back down and thought about what to get.

 _What to do? What to do?...A stuffed Elephant?...or maybe some treats?...I know! I'll do both! Ana~_

He started sowing and when he's done with that, he'll start looking for ingredients. He hummed in delight.

"I just can't wait! Ana~"

* * *

Chung Lien was in a good mood. Then Alfred was run in her direction, he was being chased. So, she did what anyone would. She decked him in the face. She just walked off, like a boss.

She came to Xiao Mei's room and knocked on the door. Mei was exercising when she knocked. She turned down the volume.

"Yes? Oh, hi Lien! What brings you here?"

"She's coming, prepare for a rival."

"...I...AM SO EXCITED! EEK!"

She lunched a hug to Lien, but was quickly apprehended. Mei was on the ground.

"Owe~ Lien, couldn't you have just let me hug you..."

"Sorry, habit."

She pulled her up, Mei put her hand on her shoulder and she's down again.

"Stop that!"

This time she used the door, and she's down.

"Why?"

"...just cause..."

Mei complained and wined. **Me in the back smirking.**

* * *

Eva was having a picnic with her brother, they had a game of catch.

"Brother, do you want more tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

A girl came up to them.

"Hello, Eva. Basch."

"Hello, Emma."

Basch nodded.

"You having a picnic?"

"Yes. Would you like to join?"

"Sorry no, I have to meet up with my brother. Just wanted to say hi."

They talked a moment and then she left.

* * *

"Brother!"

Abel nodded towards his sister and they walked. She kept talking and he pretended to listen. Down the street, he looked a round and thought about money. He looked at the camera as it zooms in.

"Everything revolves a round money."

Emma watched in the back with tears. Sad face.

"So blunt!"

* * *

Later that day Abel was tending to his tulip garden (One of them) and saw his neighbor came back from his trip. He notes the girl he brought back too. Although...he noticed the girl first...

He kept staring at her, it looked like he was glaring...His sister went to check on him when she saw him like that. She panicked. Grabbing him and shoving him in a shed, she lock the door.

The girl turned her head and saw Emma smiling nervously as she waved. The girl, not knowing anything, smiled back and waved.

 _Innocent, dense, and naive...to top it of, she is cute! Which is inexactly my brothers type! OH NO!_

Emma was so frantic, than she forgot her brother in the shed. Until 5 in the morning when he smashed it open and the door. He got a good price when he got it fixed. But more important, she had to keep her brother from going anywhere near her. Like what happened to Kiku...She shivered.

Abel looked at her weird, she sweated.

* * *

 **Bye! comment, and any names for the school?**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Emma was stalking to Elizabeta as they walk to school. Emma was a sophomore and Elizabeta was a teacher.

"So, your telling me that he has a new victim in his sights?"

"Yes, it's a girl my neighbor brought home, from a trip. She didn't look like a relative...maybe, she was his girlfriend, or adopted sister? I don't know. She looked like a middle schooler, or high schooler. Sigh...What am I going to do?"

"Well...Let me talk to him and-"

"No, please don't. You'll kill him. I can't stop her if she goes to our school. If I see her, I'll have to warn her."

"If, she is his type. Then telling her not to go near him, or tell her to run is not going to work."

"Right..."

It was quiet for the rest of the way to the class room. Emma sat down and Elizabeta was trying to get the classes attention.

"Class..."

They were still talking, so she nodded to Emma. Who in turn put ear muffs on as did some others who caught on. Elizabeta turned a round and scratched the board with her hand. That shut them up.

"Okay...today's lesson is..."

Feliciano was talking to his brother when Ludwig came up to them and said they will be late. The walked down the hall when Feliciano saw Arthur and got scared. So he and his brother ran past him, making him spin like a tornado.

"Why you wanker!"

"Sorry, Arthur. You know how they are..."

"*Sigh. Your right, time to patrol the halls...come on. You get the we- ...I mean the no-...I'll go this way and you go that."

"Okay?"

Insert Author(Me) snickering

Feliks was taking his time get ready. It was early in the morning...I went back in time~ The time was at least...6: 45.

"Yawn~ Kuya, morning..."

"You look horrible! Time difference?"

"Yeah...Usually I would be going to sleep near this time...Couldn't really sleep last night...*Yawn~"

He walked up to her and took her hand.

"Here, I'll, like help you with, like what to wear and then I'll make, like breakfast."

"Okay...Kuya..."

When Maria was dressed and a wake, she went into the kitchen. Feliks smiled and waved her over.

"What time is it now?Po~"

"Oh...7: 08. Don't worry, enough time to, like get to school."

They sat down and ate, talked a lot and then get going.

"Kuya, what's it like in school?Po~"

"Well...It's like totally awesome!"

Some where Prussia's Awesome sense is tingling. His hand pointing up dramatically and poses.

" _I must find the one who lies!_ "

He ran off, leaving Ludwig sweating and walking to school alone. Gilbird was Prussia's head a sleep as he ran.

 _ **Bye...Po~**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

* * *

Kiku was sitting in his seat, studying. Tino was next to him, Berwald was staring at Tino and said boy oblivious to this. When I said staring, I meant glaring...well...it looks that way... Kiku then looked at Berwald and he looked back. They were talking with their eyes, this happened for a few minutes. Berwald finally looked a way from him in a slight huff, if you could tell.

Emil looked at the exchange and wondered what just happened? He was confused. Though it was kind of hard to see...well any emotion on him, so mysterious. Anderson came in was smacked with a fish, that came from Lukas's direction. But he was whistling like he didn't see it.

"Hey, guys their will be a new girl coming in our class! Isn't that great! Maybe she was a held back and can buy my beer..."

Anderson had recovered, he had the thought of beer in his head. So he started talking. Which got some one annoyed and a fish was thrown at him again.

"Who keeps doing that!?"

Emil glanced at Lukas slightly and smiled a tiny one.

 _Big brother..._

He soon regretted thinking that as Lukas moved his head towards him with a small smirk. Emil got mad and trying to ignore him. Lukas stared at him intently.

* * *

Mean while...

Mathew was scared, Carlos was glaring at him again. He always get him and Alfred confused.

"Alfred! You ruined my begonias! Do you know how hard it was? I'll get an F for this!"

"I'm Mathew!"

"Stop lie-ing!"

Mathew looked every where for an escape. Then he spotted a girl, he has never seen. He hopes she doesn't try to help, she could get hurt. Though, he knows Carlos would never lay a hand on a girl. Unfortunately, she was heading their way. Carlos looked where he was, and froze. Mathew looked at him in question.

"Kuya Carlos? What are you doing? Po~"

Carlos stood straight and put a hand on Mathews shoulder.

"I-I was just talking to this fellow here..."

"...You...are you Mathew? Feliks told me about you and...oh! And Alfred, he says people mix you and your brother, Po~ Feliks is such a gossip!"

She kept talking and Carlos started sweating...Oh. My. Gosh! If he really is Mathew...Cram! Also...she still is the same as ever. Mathew was surprised on two accounts. First- Some one remembered him, second- Some one knew who he was with out thinking he was Alfred. For some one who's never seen him before, she knows who is who. He'll have to thank Feliks later and tell him he's Mathew...again.

"Anyways, Kuya."

"Yes, cute, little Maria?"

Mathew wondered what their relationship was...

"I have to go to class. I got you a present, it's a Begonia! I hope you like it, Po~ And...I need to let go of Mathew. He and I have the same class."

"Oh! Right...well...I'll go then. Bye!"

"Bye, Kuya!Po~"

When she turned, Carlos whispered sorry, and a threat.

 _Sorry about that, I'll get you ice cream. Also...if you do any thing to her, I'll rip your head off!_

Then he was off and Mathew sweated. He walked next to Maria.

* * *

"Hey, um..."

"Yes, Po?"

"Thanks for...knowing I was Mathew."

She looked at him, and said, "Eh? Of course you're Mathew. You have pretty violet eyes, and soft, light blonde hair. A sweet voice and you're really cute-I mean...I haven't told you my name have I!?"

She blushed and panicked, Mathew blushed and ignored the last part for the sake of not embarrassing her. He did a cough and nodded.

"..Uh...yeah, Carlos called you Maria, right?"

"Oh, yes! He's my big brother if you wonder."

"I...was just going to ask that..."

"We...aren't related by blood, but he's still my brother! I hear some of my brothers are here ~"

"You're the new girl, right? I wonder who your other brothers are?"

"Tehee! You'll find out when you do~'

* * *

At the same time...

Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Carlos, and a few others had a burst of anger. So much that they were scaring the other people in the rooms.

"Uh...Feliciano? Are you...okay?"

He looked at them and smiled like usual.

"Of course, Ve~"

The ones in the room sweated.

* * *

 **BYE~ Comment, Po~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Maria and Mathew went into their class room, some people saw the door open and looked at them...err...Maria. The boys who ether didn't care, or thought she was kind of cute.

* * *

 _ **Maria's and Mathew's class mates are:**_

* * *

 **Anderson**

 **Emil**

 **Lukas**

 **Kiku**

 **Berwald**

 **Tino**

 **(Random people)**

 **Teacher: Neeraja Patel**

* * *

Mathew asked Maria if she wanted to sit next to him. She said yes and they sat some what in the back and middle. Maria is one seat a way from the window, Mathew on her other side. They talk until the teacher came in and started the lesson.

"Ah. I see we have a new student. Please, stand up and introduce your self."

"Hello, I'm Maria De La Cruz, Po~ I came all the way from the Philippines. I have some Kuya's, or Brothers here, but I'm not sure who and how many, Po~ Plus, they are not actually related to me, I just call them that."

A few raised their hands.

"Yes, you?"

"How do you know that some of your brothers are here?"

"Well...I just met one of them in the hall. His name is Carlos! He use to give me ice cream, when he didn't want me to tell my dad things. I still wonder why."

They think Carlos? Isn't he that guy who is really mean when he gets angry, also violent. They also wonder how a sweet looking girl like her met him. It sounds like they are almost opposite to each other.

"Who else is your brother?"

"Hm...Lovino...Francis...and-"

"Francis!? That pervert!?"

Some one shouted and Maria made a confused face.

"Perv...ert? What does that mean?Po~"

They sweated and Anderson spoke up.

"Some one who is doing, or saying indecent things."

"Oh...well...you are mistaken, Po~ Kuya Francis usually talks to girls in funny ways, and for some reason...they slap him...I thought he was being funny..."

They sweated again. Then a gulp, Tino asked a million dollar question.

"What does he do when you two are alone?"

"...I am never alone with Kuya Francis, Po~...He gets taken a way by the police all the time. He told me it was for ' _Personal Questions_ ', and that's it."

"Although...that was a long time ago, when I was at least five years old."

"W-well...Class it's time to move on. Maria sit down and do you have a text book?"

"No, but I can share with Mathew, Po~"

The whole class looked at her.

"Who?"

She looked at them ans said, "Are you stupid?"

They freak out and shout, "No!"

"Are you sure? Because, if you don't know who Mathew is. Then...I'm not so sure...if you are, Po~"

"O-of course we know who Mathew is! Um...I just wondered how you know?"

Anderson was sweating with that come back, hoping the reply is the answer.

"Then point to were Mathew is, Po~"

He sweated and Lukas smirked.

"Yes, Anderson. Where and who is Mathew?"

Anderson looked and pleaded for some one give him a clue, a hint, or something to indicate Mathew. They all turned a way, except Mathew him self. Anderson pasted him and pointed behind him.

"Nope, but close. Mathew is beside me (She pointed to him) and he was the only one who didn't turn a way from you. Po~"

None of they even saw him until she pointed to him. They were like, _Who is that guy?_ The bell rang.

"Dismiss."

* * *

Maria and Mathew walked out together, but someone came up to them. Not seeing Mathew again.

"Hello there, you must be Maria. I am Tino, it is very nice to meet you."

"Hello Tino, Po~"

"So, what is it like in the Philippines?"

"...Hot, sunny, nice. Some people think were lazy, but really we work when it's not so hot, like in the middle of the day. Po~"

They talked, Tino ignoring Mathew. Mathew getting scared when he thinks their being followed. Eventually Mathew left the others to go to his class.

* * *

"Bye, Mathew! See you later, at lunch?"

"S-sure!"

Tino looks at them.

"Maria?"

"Yes, Tino, Po~"

"Who was that?"

"...More importantly, how come you haven't introduced your friend over there watching us."

She pointed to a direction, Tino turned and sweated. Looking scared.

"Hey! Over here, Po~"

A tall guy came up to them, Tino got scared again.

"Hello."

"Oh, uh, um, Maria. This is Berwald, Berwald. This is Maria."

"Nice to meet you!"

She held out her hand, she waited.

"I'm not going to put my hand down until you shake it."

He reluctantly shook it.

"Yay~"

"Okay...L-let's just get to class before the bell rings."

"K~"

* * *

 **End of Chapter, Please tell me how I did, and what I could do next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I'm board of this and don't feel like updating. So...Discontinue!**

* * *

 **-( P.S. This is a FILLER PAGE.)**

* * *

Maria and Alfred where playing video games. He had the upper hand. She barely managed to beat him, but she did.

"What!? That was so close!"

She laughed.

"Yeah! Say...Kuya..."

"Yeah, Maria?"

"Um...Can you tell me..."

She didn't look at him.

"What?"

"Say...if someone were to hurt your feelings, what should you do?"

He had a hard look on his face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing...just...theorizing."

He was not convince. She sighed.

"Someone called me names...and pushed me..."

"Who?"

"I...don't know...I was walking home when They shouted something and then I was on the ground. I looked and no one was there."

She sniffed and he hugged her.

"It's okay...I'm here."

* * *

 **BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

- **(No longer Discontinued)**

* * *

One day, Maria was walking a long the sidewalk to a convenience store. The sun was beating down, but it was said that it will rain later on in the day.

She looks up at the sky and smiled. She then stopped and entered the store. She wore a light green strapped dress with bows on each sleeve.

A brown bag a round her shoulder and a ponytail with a flower on the side of her hair.

* * *

She walked down one of the isles. She picked two bags of chips and a soda. Then she grabbed a few pieces of chocolate and ice cream.

She went up the next isle, but did not pick up anything else and put her items on the counter. The clerk looked at her haul and looked at her.

"Gamer?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

The clerk rang her up and she left. She walked quickly back down the sidewalk. Trying to make sure the ice cream doesn't melt.

She was in such a hurry that she passes one of her brothers without noticing.

"Maria?"

But she already left and rounded a corner. He shrugged and continued to walk a way.

* * *

- **(From here on out, I will try to write better.)**

* * *

 ** _This is very short, because I haven't written in here for a long time. It will take me a while to think of a plot._**


End file.
